Taming the Nightmare
by RequeimForNightmares
Summary: Hello peoples! I was bored and decided to make a sequel to Fallen. Now there's going to be a sequel to this and that's IT! Thanks for reading!


Taming the Nightmare

I ran to Pitch's house, arms full of bandages, soap, sponges, shampoo, cologne, and conditioner. Once inside, I smiled as I found Pitch asleep on his bed. I took the blankets off him only to reveal he had no clothes except for the bandages. He let out a muffled yell and fell off the bed. I started laughing when he scrambled to find the blankets. "Give them back, woman!" he said, laughing slightly and covered himself. I made a bored sigh. "I'm going to see you naked anyway because you are taking a shower today." I replied to him, holding up the stuff in my hands. He nodded but made a face. "Can I have the blanket back?" he said. I made a funny face at him and threw it in his face. He made an angry face but laughed and covered his waist. He went into his black drawers for clothes. I tugged him into the bathroom. He tripped over the rug and fell on top of me. "Ow. Oh, Pitch, you idiot!" I said at him, shoving him off me. He stood up and looked at the shower. "Well? Get undressed." I said at him. He made a face and made a swirling motion with his finger. With an annoyed and angered sigh, I turned around. He took the bandages off and took the blanket off. He jumped into the shower with me behind him. I put the water on and once the freezing water hit Pitch, he screamed. "GAH! TOO COLD! TOO COLD!" he said. I turned warmer water on. Pitch calmed down. His hair flattened and I put the black shampoo into his hair. I scrubbed it off him and applied the conditioner. "We have to wait a minute so your hair isn't all puffy when i'm done." I said to him, grabbing the gold soap. I didn't notice that Pitch was getting hard from the warm water and my touch. Pitch squirmed around as I reached his erection. He jumped forward and I looked at him. "No. Don't touch me there. Give me the soap." he said, making a face. I ignore him and did it anyway. He screeched and jumped forward and slammed into the shower head. "Ouch!" he said. I spun his around, looked into his eyes and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He softly moaned into my mouth. I put the water back on and scrubbed the conditioner out. I put more soap on a sponge and washed Pitch's face. He blushed madly. I kissed him again. I washed everything off and wrapped a towel around his waist. We went to the mirror, my lighter gray skin against his darker skin, our eyes locked and he turned to face me. He looked at the label on the cologne. "This is Dark Ice?" he asked, motioning to the black bottle with the red and gold label. I nodded and sprayed him with it. It smelled like Polo. I hugged him, pressing my hips against his covered erection, making him gasp but he grabbed me and brought me to the bed and dropped me. He crawled on top of me. "Pitch, no…" I mumbled as he took the towel off and took my shirt off. He massaged my breasts with one and while rubbing my face with the other. I squirmed trying to get out of his grip. "This isn't what I meant!" I said to him. He ignored me and left kisses along my neck. I bucked forward when he bit the side of my neck. He took my shorts off and chuckled. "Guess you're happy to feel this, Destiny…" he said. _"God, I wish I wasn't wet right now. Then this wouldn't have happened."_ I thought. He positioned himself at my entrance. He thrust into me hard, leaving me seeing stars. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me so I could kiss him._ "This is wrong, we're not even married, yet. But it feels so…right."_ I thought to myself as Pitch continued thrusting into me, continuing until I was almost at my climax. I let out a sharp cry as Pitch came into me, letting his seed spread through me. He slid out of me and panted. My legs were numb and my eyes were hazy. I heard Pitch laugh at me. I sat up, raised my hand and smacked him. "Don't be a smartass, Pitch." I said to him. He rubbed the red spot and smiled. I felt so horrible the day after. But I felt proud too. I had tamed the nightmare.

_**ONCE AGAIN SORRY ABOUT MY STUPID ENDINGS! Hope you like it. Next one is where I get preg with our new son and daughter, Sprint and Skye. Thank you for reading! (Now taking requests but don't go too fast. Need time to finish other stories.)**_


End file.
